Enemy of my Enemy
by Serfius
Summary: Jaune is sick and tired of Team CRDL picking on everyone in the Academy. So he rounds up whoever he can that feels as he does and creates task force Falcon, which is devoted entirely to getting revenge and punishing Cardin Winchester and his friends.


**Ok, so, this is a one shot spawned from all my vindictive hatred of Team CRDL. This takes place at the end of episode 11, Jaundice Part I.**

**Some of this is inspired by the movie Full Metal Jacket, those of you familiar with the movie will probably recognize the scene immediately.**

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. I am writing this purely to see reader reaction and for fun. I make no financial profit doing this.

Enemy of my Enemy

Jaune finished clearing his food tray and added it to the pile of trays to be taken back for cleaning. Turning around, he clenched a fist, glaring at that no good bully Cardin Winchester, and the rest of his team. They were now congratulating each other over a job well done of harassing that nice rabbit Faunus, Velvet Scarlatina.

"_That's it. We're moving tonight. It's time for Team CRDL to learn that their behavior won't go unpunished." _Jaune thought to himself angrily, pulling out his Scroll. They were about to discover that they had very few, if any, allies in the whole Academy. They had effectively united nearly the entire student body against them, and tonight they were going to start learning just how hated they were.

Tapping out a single word, 'Tonight', Jaune hit the send button, transmitting his message to several dozen people all over the Academy. Among those his message went to, were Blake and Yang, the only two he had been comfortable bringing this topic up with among Teams RWBY and JNPR.

* * *

Several hours after curfew, Jaune, Blake, Yang, and every other Hunter and Huntress in training that they'd recruited met outside of door to Team CRDL's room. The called the group 'Falcon'. A natural predator to Cardinals. They all carried small sacks stuffed with bars of soap, some also carrying rolled up towels.

Velvet was at the doors electronic lock, having plugged her Scroll into the device and was quickly tapping away at its screen. Her eyes were hard with determination, and in moments the lock beeped quietly and Blake eased the door open. Velvet was a rather talented hacker, and she was quite happy to offer her help in this, though she did not enter the room herself as she didn't want Team CRDL to know that she had been involved. The hallway lights had been turned off so the room's occupants wouldn't be woken by the light. The Non-Faunus members of their group all had small flashlights, just bright enough so they could see.

Silently, they all dispersed around the room, surrounding the boys still sleeping in their beds. Two people on each side of each bed gently grabbed the blankets covering Team CRDL and tightly held the boys down, pinning them flat on their backs to their beds.

Just as the boys were beginning to stir from the sudden lack of freedom, those armed with the rolled up towels stuffed them in the boys' mouths, holding their heads down tightly and making them gag.

Team CRDL woke in a burst of fear, eyes wide and darting around, looking at the sudden intruders to their room. Cardin's eyes quickly locked onto Yang's hard, unsympathetic eyes as she was the person gagging him.

Jaune stepped up next to Cardin's bed, brandishing his flail, making sure Cardin could see him. Cardin frantically shook his head as much as he could, muffled pleas begging Jaune not to do it, with panic filling his eyes. Jaune didn't say anything, and proceeded to slam his flail into Cardin's chest and stomach as hard as he could. As if this was the start signal, everyone not busy pinning the boys did the same, unleashing all the anger they had for Team CRDL.

For the next half hour Cardin, Russel, Dove, and Sky screamed into their gags, some tears actually escaping their eyes, as the flails smacked into their unprotected bodies with bruising force over and over. Those attacking the boys made sure to swap out with the members pinning and gagging them so everyone got their fair chance at vengeance.

Once everyone had gotten their fill, the members of Falcon left as quickly as they came, releasing the boys to curl up and nurse their wounds, groaning in agony as they tenderly examined their new injuries, particularly those on and around their groins. Falcon hadn't exactly been careful to keep everything above the belt. Moving around would be a pain for awhile, and it was with great trepidation that they realized that they had Sparring the next day.

* * *

Jaune was grinning like an idiot when he got up the next day, and it did not go unnoticed. Yang was also grinning wider than usual, but she was always an upbeat person so it wasn't so unusual. Even Blake was smiling, though it was much smaller than the others'.

"You three seem really upbeat today." Ruby said, munching on her pancakes that were more strawberry topping's than anything else.

"I guess I just slept really well last night." Jaune said, digging into a huge bowl of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes. Pyrrha was looking conflicted at that. On one hand, the popular cereal was atrociously unhealthy, but on the other, it came from a box that her image was on it, sending bursts of happiness through her, that Jaune was enjoying something she was associated with so much.

"Yea, me too! My bed was juuuuuuust right." Yang chimed in adding a generous amount of honey to her porridge.

Blake merely nodded, and flipped to the next page of her book, absently taking a bite of her fruit salad.

"Well good. I was starting to get worried about you Jaune, you seemed so unhappy before." Pyrrha said, smiling at their good mood, before it turned more worried. "But we do have Sparring again today, are you going to be alright?"

Jaune spotted Velvet out of the corner of his eye, and she waved cheerfully at him, nodding her head, ears flopping with the movement.

He grinned reassuringly at his partner, making her blush a little. "I have a feeling that today is going to be juuuuust fine." He said, mimicking Yang who glared playfully with a mouthful of porridge.

* * *

"Alright class, we'll be continuing our sparring practices immediately." Professor Goodwitch said tapping on her Scroll. Coming up on the day's itinerary she frowned little in confusion. According to this, her students would be doing a Team Free For All for the entire class. She could've sworn that they were supposed continue with single pair fights. Oh well, Professor Ozpin must have changed the schedule. It wouldn't be the first time.

"We'll be doing something slightly different this time. Today our Sparring practice will be a Team Free For All, meaning that every team here will be participating at the same time, fighting against every other team. Please follow me to one of our training fields, and then we can get started."

Team CRDL practically wet themselves when _every single team_ turned to glare at them with anticipatory gleams in their eyes. Jaune may not have included the others on Teams RWBY and JNPR in Falcon, but that was because he didn't think they'd agree with such a thing as beating Cardin and his team in the middle of the night. But in a designated fight, free for all or not, they were more than happy to take advantage of the opportunity.

Jaune made a mental note to do something special for Velvet in reward for this. The girl was truly amazing with her electronics prowess and would be invaluable to Falcon.

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch once again considered stopping the 'Free For All', but decided against it. The moment the battle had started every team had descended upon Team CRDL and began beating the boys senseless. The reason she hadn't stopped it yet was because there were no rules against teaming up during these Free For All's, and they had all been quite careful to limit their attacks to non-lethal levels, although it was still incredibly painful for those boys she was sure.

"_Well, I guess we can consider this a bonding exercise for the rest of the teams. Everyone's moving remarkably well together. There's no hesitation, they're protecting each other on the rare chance that Team CRDL was able to make an attack, they aren't squabbling amongst each other, in fact they all seemed to be having quite a bit of fun."_ Glynda winced as Nora smashed her war hammer with a gleeful battle cry into Cardin's legs, shattering both femurs at the same time. Okay, it was time to stop this now.

She blew into the whistle strapped around her neck, releasing a sharp sound that managed to cut through the cacophony of war cries, laughter, and pleas.

"Alright, that's enough everyone! Hit the showers before your next class!" She shouted out at all of them, before waving at the medical personnel to do their jobs.

* * *

Jaune was now the center of attention, getting his hair ruffled more times than he could count, hugs from excited girls, so many friendly shoulder punches that they were going numb, and enough claps to the back that he might actually start bruising from it.

Jaune was the one that had united them all after all, so he was getting the lion's share of the credit for the oh so satisfying revenge they'd been able to take on the Academy's bullies.

After all, the enemy of your enemy is your friend. And Team CRDL had made many enemies.

* * *

**So there we have it! I haven't seen any fic yet where Team CRDL gets punished, so I decided to make one myself. Take that jerks!**

**I really want to write a full length fic for the series, but I don't know what I'd do with so little of the universe revealed to us so far. So, I'll have to satisfy myself with this. Maybe I'll make some more one shots if I get any ideas.**

**Also, Nora, I love you, but you are the most difficult character for me to write so far. You're so random and spontaneous I have no idea how to write you. But that's part of why I love you.**

**So please review and let me know what you all thought. All feedback, constructive criticism, and questions welcome!**


End file.
